bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Wave Breaker Quartz
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20646 |no = 1044 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 92 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 104 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27 |normal_distribute = 23, 22, 11, 9, 7, 5, 3, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45 |bb_distribute = 16, 13, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 2, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57 |sbb_distribute = 15, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2, 1, 1, 2, 5, 8, 15 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |description = The disciple who discovered the power of the Nine Sacred Treasures. After Quartz imbued the Sacred Treasures with mysterious powers, they began to grow with the help of the demonic power found in the lands of Ishgria. Using these powers Quartz was able to return home, promptly renaming all the treasures again and scattering them across Grand Gaia. It is said he told every human who received one to keep the existence of their respective treasure a secret, but the reason for this remains unclear. It wasn't until some of the treasure bearers began speaking of the sacred items he had named and left behind that their history resurfaced. |summon = My intentions aren't bad. But treasure drives men mad. It must be strictly regulated. |fusion = Fusion is quite handy. However, it still can't be compared to the power of the Sacred Treasures. |evolution = So the treasures evolved too? I guess I should thank you for helping me evolve as well. | hp_base = 5327 |atk_base = 1970 |def_base = 1877 |rec_base = 1730 | hp_lord = 7011 |atk_lord = 2457 |def_lord = 2341 |rec_lord = 2153 | hp_anima = 7903 |rec_anima = 1915 |atk_breaker = 2695 |def_breaker = 2103 |atk_guardian = 2219 |def_guardian = 2579 |rec_guardian = 2034 |def_oracle = 2222 | hp_oracle = 6654 |rec_oracle = 2510 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Wave Oracle |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP for all Units, recovers HP each turn & probable HP absorption when attacking |lsnote = Heal 500-1000 + 10% Rec & 50% chance to drain 5-10% of damage dealt |lstype = Hit Points/Recovery |bb = Adverse Cataract |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, gradually recovers and boosts max HP |bbnote = Heal 1800-2200 + 10% Rec & 10% boost |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Torikyumia |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, gradually recovers HP & boosts Atk relative to max HP |sbbnote = 240% + 500% x HP / base max HP, heal 2000-2500 + 12% Rec & 10% HP to Atk |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 240 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Treasure: Sacred Staff |ubbdescription = Fully recovers HP for 3 turns, probable resistance against 1 KO attack & greatly boosts max HP |ubbnote = 50% chance & 20% boost |ubbtype = Heal/Support |ubbhits = 0 |ubbaoe = 0 |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 0 |ubbmultiplier = 0 |es = Virtue of a Name |esitem = |esdescription = Probable resistance against 2 KO attacks max |esnote = 40% chance |evofrom = 20645 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sacred Treasure Wielders |addcatname = Quartz3 }}